


Protect and Serve Aftermath

by Mandancie



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: What happened after Danny saved Erin. Tag: Season 4 episode 3, To Protect and Serve.





	Protect and Serve Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**This story is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N: This story is set in Season Four, "Protect and Serve." I tried to keep them as much in character as possible. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: What happened at the hospital after Danny saved Erin?**

_**(The bold area was taken from the episode.)** _

" **Erin," Danny said, quietly over the phone.**

" **Tell Dad that I'm okay," Erin said in a rush.**

" **Please, don't hurt my family," Danny begged.**

**Erin quickly dropped to the ground as Danny pulled a gun out of the wheel well of the car, shooting Delgato.**

**Rushing to her side, Danny picked Erin up, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you alright?"**

" **Yeah," Erin nodded in Danny's arms.**

_0000_0000_000

The area was a chaotic scene. Ambulances, police cars, news vans. Erin was in the back of one of the ambulances. The door closed so that she wouldn't be on the local news that evening. Danny was sitting beside the gurney on the phone.

"Yeah. She's fine. We're heading there now."

"Have Pop pick up Nicky," Erin cut in, reaching out to Danny.

"I will," he whispered to her then continued to talk to their dad on the phone. "We'll see you there," ending the call.

"You didn't tell him," Erin accused, trying to sit up.

Danny, putting a hand on her uninjured shoulder, halting her movements. "He heard you. He'll see us at the hospital."

Erin sighed as she laid back again on the gurney.

"How are you?" Danny asked after a bit of silence between the two of them.

"Fine," Erin sighed, closing her eyes.

So much was going through Erin's mind. She was scared. Still scared. Even though, Danny killed Delgato she could still see him pointing the gun at her head. As she laid there waiting to get to the hospital, she could still hear the gunshot, feel the burning pain, see the blood, her blood, soaking Jack's shirt. Then Jack popped into her mind. He was hurt as well. He stayed by her side. He didn't leave like he left them before. He tried to protect her. Feelings that she had forgotten started to burn inside her as she thought of her ex-husband.

Erin didn't realize that they were moving until the ambulance stopped and the back doors were opening. She watched Danny climb out of the ambulance and help the EMTs pull the gurney out and wheeled her into the Emergency room.

Danny didn't leave her side but didn't say anything either. She looked over at him, and she could tell that he was in deep thought. The nurse came and took her vitals, hooked her up to an IV, and helped get her out of the bloodied clothing. She and Danny were in a curtain off room waiting for the doctor to come when they saw the first plain clothes cop walk in. Erin's throat began to burn with tears. When she saw her father, Frank, walking up the hallway, tears pooled her eyes for the first time. When Frank made it to her room, the first tear escaped preceded by much more.

"I'm all right," Erin cried, looking up at her father.

Frank didn't say anything. He just walked over to the side of the bed, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He wanted to put his arms around her, but he didn't want to hurt her more because of her injury.

Because of her injured shoulder, she couldn't lift her left arm. With the IV and BP cup on her right arm, she couldn't move that arm that much either. As far as she could reach was Frank's lapel of his suit jacket, gripping it as tightly as she could.

Frank straightened up, pulling his handkerchief out of his inside pocket and dabbed the stream of tears on his baby girl's face.

_000_000_0000_

Erin was resting on the bed. Danny hadn't left her side since they arrived at the hospital. Frank was in the hallway talking on the phone.

"Dad," Erin murmured, opening her eyes.

Danny stood up, leaning over his sister.

"It's me, Bean pole," Danny said, reaching for her hand.

"Danny," sounding more alert, "Where's dad?"

"I'm right here," Frank said, walking into the room. "Pop's got, Nicky. Get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up."

As if on cue, Erin's eyes closed again, and she was back asleep.

A knock on the door brought the Reagan men's attention off of Erin. Frank and Danny turned to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Frank, Danny," Jack said in the way of greetings.

Jack didn't cross the threshold and Frank, and Danny didn't invite him.

"Jack," Danny said in return.

"How's Erin?" Jack asked.

"She'll be alright," Frank said.

For the first time, Danny left Erin's side and walked over to Jack. Jack tensed when he saw the elder Reagan child coming towards him. Danny's punched him before, and he wouldn't put it past him to hit him again.

Danny stood in front of Jack and held out his hand. Jack looked down at the offered hand and backed up to Danny's face, puzzled.

Not put off by the look Jack was giving him, Danny said, "Thank you for staying by my sister's side."

Jack blinked. After the past that he and the Reagan family had with regards to him after he left Erin and Nicky, Jack was completely shocked, but would not look a gift horse in the mouth. He reached out and gripped Danny's hand. Looking over at Frank, he saw the man nod. Nodding back, he let go of Danny's hand, and not wanting to over stay his welcome, backed away from the door and left. Not saying another word, Danny turned back and stood next to Erin's bedside.

**Fini**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my little one-shot. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
